ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Character
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Character, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate a character. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Character preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate a Character '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for a Character that you nominated, or voting twice. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. *CREDIT THE CREATOR IF NOMINATING SOMEONE ELSE'S CHARACTER. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'Character Requirements' *The character MUST HAVE appeared at least one episode in a a series. **If the character is in a crossover or Movie, the Character must have been one of the Main Characters. *They must have their history, accomplishments, or equipment that they use SOMEWHERE on their page. If they do not have a page at all, they can not be nominated. *If they do not have an image on their page, then they MUST have their appearance described somewhere on their page. *Alternate versions of Ben or other canon characters ARE ALLOWED, but they MUST have several differences with the mainstream version. (EX: In this timeline, Azmuth never created the Omnitrix, and Ben ended up joining Vilgax on accident, then together, the two began to conquer the universe, until Ben betrayed Vilgax, and took over.) Previous Winners 2014 *March: Evan Levin ---- Category:Featured Pages Napoleon Eldridge Created by ChromastoneandTabby and nominated by the same. For # Against # Comments * Brandon Created by Brandon and nominated by Tammar For #Great character of a great series!Sillyruner (Wall - Blog - ) 23:21, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Against #Generic Ben clone is generic. Darktriggerhappy (Wall - Blog - ) 21:37, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Comments * Brooke Tennyson Created and nominated by Lloyd Garmadon. For #Brooke got so much swag she is yoloswag. (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ *:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ*:・ﾟ✧ (Wall - Blog - ) 17:14, March 2, 2014 (UTC) #I like twins. Especially if they're opposite genders. Even if hers is evil. Bottom line is, she's a greatly developed character and deserves to be featured. THIS IS IT'S OVER 9000 17:46, March 2, 2014 (UTC) #I love this character, she's really cool!! and I had a ton of fun drawing her, I hope she wins! Dyloxx (Wall - Blog - ) 17:48, March 2, 2014 (UTC) #At least it's a better idea than making another cousin for Ben. Darktriggerhappy (Wall - Blog - ) 18:35, March 2, 2014 (UTC) #Lego has once again made a character with a good backstory, powers and creativity. UltiEpic! (Wall - Blog - ) 09:09, March 3, 2014 (UTC) #As 83% of the current votes are for this, I will add my own vote because I'm betting this is going to win, no doubt about it. Also: Twins. ... Twins. Why didn't Man of Action consider this (really MoA? You just let Lego create a great character)? The All-Mighty Admin Hand Has Spoken. 10:19, March 3, 2014 (UTC) #The original Robin... The former Batman... This is Nightwing! (Wall - Blog - ) 17:22, March 4, 2014 (UTC) #Series that focus primarily on a well written female protagonist are few and far between. I don't care if this does have 12 billion votes, i'm still throwing mine in. Startreknerd11011011 (Wall - Blog - ) 18:44, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Against # Comments *My most unique non-Ben character by far, in my opinion. [[User:Lego Master|'Master Red']] Forgot the Time, March 2, 2014 (UTC) *85% of the votes belong to Brooke Tennyson. --The All-Mighty Admin Hand Has Spoken. 10:20, March 3, 2014 (UTC)